


Wag the Dog

by michelle439731



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle439731/pseuds/michelle439731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is missing and Arthur tries to track him down.  Set post war in the bureaucracy of the Ministry, Arthur discovers that tracking Percy down will be a lot harder than he first thought as he slowly uncovers what Percy did during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Why does the dog wag its tail?  
Because the dog is smarter than the tail.  
If the tail were smarter, it would wag the dog.

***

Arthur Weasley loved his job. He was head of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. His offices were opposite the Chief Auror herself. Arthur liked the fact he got to walk between the pairs of desks against each wall to get to his office at the far end; it gave him a chance to say hello to everyone.

Arthur didn't really have a separate office in the room; just a desk with a partition round it but it was a damn site better than the airing cupboard he had worked in before. Now the war was over and budgets had been slashed, the team of ten had been reduced to five and his team had moved into this smaller location six months ago.

"Morning Ben," Arthur said as he hung up his jacket near the office door.

Ben didn't say anything, just gave him a worried look. Monday's were like that though. Arthur waved to Susan at the copier but she just looked back down to the memo in her hands.

At the end of the office was the longest standing member of their team. "Brian? What's the matter with everyone?"

"They're all worried about their references."

"Huh?"

Brian just nodded towards Arthur's desk. Standing by the partition was newly elected Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Oh," said Arthur. "Look, no one is getting fired. This is probably about the budget meeting next week."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

Arthur made a note that Brian would be first out if he did have to make a cut. He had family money at least. Arthur missed Perkins.

Arthur re-enforced the silencing spell around his desk when he sat down. "Good morning Minister, how are you today?"

"I'm very good, excellent in fact. It's good to be back and working hard. Everything is finally getting back to normal." The minister twirled his bowler hat in his hand. "How are you? How's the family?"

Arthur was immediately suspicious. What did Fudge care?

"Good, everyone is, um, good. Minister, is this about the budget meeting next week because I've got those figures here if you need them now," Arthur opened his desk drawer even though it contained nothing more than blank paper and three toy cars.

Fudge looked around and then leaned in, "Actually it's about your son."

Arthur tried not to sigh with relief but he was very glad he wasn't going to have to fire anyone. Again. Though of course when Fudge said "family" he obviously meant Harry Potter.

"How can I help?" Arthur had no intention of letting the ministry anywhere near Harry if he could help it.

Fudge looked worried, as well he should, thought Arthur. "It's about Percy."

"Percy?" Arthur couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Whatever could Percy have done that Cornelius wanted to talk to him about it? Oh god, he was dead!

"I was wondering if you could have a word with him?"

So, not dead then, "'A word' Minister?"

"Yes. I'd quite like him to come back to work. He took a break from his job, built up quite a back log of holiday days over the past two years. I remember his work during the war when I was still working in these offices. He was always in before everyone and I never saw him leave the office. He asked for a six month sabbatical and I just couldn't deny but, well, times up." Fudge smiled and looked expectantly at Arthur.

Arthur felt he'd skipped a step. "I'm sorry, why do you need me to speak to him?"

"He's not answering any of his owls. I keep getting 'no longer at this address' scribbled on any memos that I send out. I had assumed he'd moved home."

"Percy isn't living with us. He hasn't been home since..." But Arthur couldn't remember how long it had been since Percy had even visited the Burrow.

"Perhaps the boy is abroad and just lost track of time."

That was the most ridiculous thing Arthur had ever heard. Percy, late? "What are you saying? Is Percy missing? Do we need to look for him?"

"Probably found a girl," Fudge winked at him. "I'll nip up to the fifth floor and see if he's requested a visa though us. After all, if he doesn't want to be found we're not likely to track him down."

"What are you talking about?"

"Arthur, do you know the number of people that disappeared during the war? Even when we were actively tracking them down. Now we can barely afford to keep track of the people in the Ministry's offices. I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready."

Fudge twirled his bowler in his hands again, nodded to Arthur and left Arthur alone in the office.

He didn't notice that Brian had walked into his office. "So, are we all fired?"


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's failure to show up at work bothered Arthur for the rest of the day. It didn't seem right that Percy should simpley just vanish. Arthur didn't have any evidence that Percy was missing or was otherwise unable to reply due to unsavoury reasons. It was quite possible that any of the excuses Fudge had made were true. He could have just moved flat and failed to inform the ministry of his new address, another possibility was that Percy was abroad and not receiving his mail. The third - and most likely - was Percy was ignoring the minister. It was possible that he had received all the mail and was refusing to reply.

Each reason just didn't stand up to scrutiny by anyone who would know Percy though. The thought of him not following procedure in updating his address was ludicrous; a six month holiday without forwarding address was out of the question. As for ignoring the mail? While Percy did have a history of not replying to letters, he had hardly parted from Fudge on bad terms. His final words to the minister had not been "I never want to speak to you again."

Arthur was aware that Percy was an adult, capable of looking after himself. He had been doing just that for almost five years now. He also knew the boy was quite capable of keeping secrets and keeping the fact he knew any secrets to himself. If Percy didn't want anyone to find him then he would make quite sure that he was never found.

The more Arthur thought about it the more it didn't seem right though. If Percy didn't want to be found he would have made sure that no one would come looking for him. When he had moved out of the Burrow during the war he had left his new address. Molly had worried about Percy's safety but never about where he was. Percy wouldn't have gotten sloppy.

He didn't know Percy any more. He wondered if he ever had.

Arthur would have packed up and gone round to Percy's apartment as soon as he heard that the boy was missing but he was trapped at work with three separate training meetings, an interdepartmental presentation and a report that could not be delayed any more.

It was not until half past four that Arthur summarised it was safe enough to sneak out the door early.

Arthur caught the tube to Percy's flat. Arthur liked taking the tube. The underground corridors and never ending, twisting, overlapping staircases reminded him of Hogwarts a little. All be it a Hogwarts that was tiled in dirty white porcelain and plastered in theatre posters for West End shows. The tube was busy at this time and Arthur tired not to stare at the Muggles that pushed up against him in the crowded carriages. Instead he thought back to the last time he had spoken to his middle son.

It had not ended well.

"Is this true?" Arthur threw the morning's paper down on Percy's desk.

Percy didn't even look up. "Probably not but I wouldn't try suing for liable. The Daily Prophet hasn't got any money. I could have them run an apology or retraction; I'd rather not have to shut them down. That however is not my department; you'd need to speak to Angela down on the fourth floor."

"It's an article about you, Percy. I'd say that was your department." Percy finally looked over at the paper on the desk at his father's angry words.

"Oh, the 'Study in Scarlet' article. Hmm, perhaps I shall have them shut down for such an awful headline and for miss appropriation of Conan Doyle."

"This is serious, Percy. Is it true?"

"I wouldn't imagine so. Was there something specific you were concerned about?" Percy didn't seem at all concerned about what the article said.

"That you believe Fudge will be the best person for the Ministry position? How can you say that? I knew you were behind Fudge but you can't honestly believe that he is a better man than Kinsley for the job?"

"He is the best man. Kingsley isn't a politician, he's a fighter, a warrior. We are not at war any more Dad. There's an article for him on the following page if you're worried about Daily Prophet favouritism."

Arthur threw up his hands. "Fudge is nothing but a spineless 'Yes Man'. You know what happened last time he was in power, you were there."

"Mr. Fudge has experience in the position. He also has experience getting his fingers burnt. He was only ousted last time because you-know," Percy coughed, "Lord Voldemort threatened him. Fudge knows how to pick his battles now and how to win them."

"Kingsley won't back down when he's threatened."

"Well it's a shame he wasn't leading the troops during the war but he wasn't. We're not at war any more. I've worked under Kinsley, believe me, we will be better with Mr. Fudge. He's going to win."

"You sound like a Slytherin."

Percy's eyes widened, through clenched teeth he said, "If there's nothing else, I'll have to ask you to leave. I'm busy."

And that had been the last of it. The election was held the following week. The Daily Prophet had published an article entitled The Fall and Rise of Cornelius Fudge. Arthur couldn't believe it. During the war the man had been less than useless. Just because he had found a few people who had gone missing during the war and become a local hero people were falling over themselves again.

After the election was over Arthur hadn't seen Percy about in the corridors any more. It must have been when Percy had applied for his sabbatical.

The tube shuddered slightly as it came to a stand still at his stop and the announcer advised him to "mind the gap". Arthur resisted the urge to say thank you. No one else ever did and Arthur felt sorry for the woman who travelled around on the tube warning people of the gap at every stop.

When Arthur finally reached the exit on to the street he smiled. Emerging out of the warm dark underground into the clear sunshine of late afternoon was always something that Arthur enjoyed. No one else seemed to notice but then again they were Muggles. It took Arthur a moment to orientate himself before heading north towards Percy's block of flats.

He tried to think of how to explain his presence at the flat if Percy answered. How he would justify his worry only surfacing now after Percy had been gone from the ministry offices for at least 6 months.

If only Percy had been there though at the end. When the final battle had raged at Hogwarts and the course of their world had been changed. Percy hadn't seen the destruction. He had sat in his office and worked and filed and documented.

Arthur eventurally reached the door of the apartment block and pressed the buzzer for flat number seven.


	3. Chapter 2

"The press briefing is at two, Minister, you have a floo call with the French Minister at 3:15, the budget reports will be submitted by 5, and the Hogsmeade dinner at seven. Your suit should be ready by then, and your hat is already on the back of the main door. I have your notes here for the compensation of the hidden lunch meeting here." Percy handed over a thick manila folder.

"Thank you, Percy," said Cornelius Fudge without looking up.

Percy fiddled with the papers left in his hands. Fudge looked up, Percy never fiddled.

"Question?"

Percy moved his hands behind his back and coughed. "How are the Creevys? You met with them yesterday and presented the brother with a new wand. How are they?"

Percy often discussed those that had disappeared with Fudge. Together they had co-ordinated the search and assistance the wizards and witches needed to be reintegrated into society. Fudge currently headed up the department that had been thrown together after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. These people that had hidden themselves in the Muggle world while war tore apart the wizarding one had to be convinced to come back. Many Muggle-borns who had training and schooling outside had simply refused. Slowly they were finding and reintroducing more though. And not all had hidden themselves.

Percy hoped Fudge would soon be looking for his replacement though. He was running a campaign for a return to an office he had been in before. Minister. And this time there would be no mistakes. Percy would make sure of that.

The campaign left little down time but they were winning. Not that Percy really cared about winning much any more. He was doing what he wanted with who he wanted. He hadn't done this in years.

"They are in fine form, Percy. Very grateful to me for some reason though I would hardly say I put much work into finding them. Why do you ask?"

"They were one of the first that disappeared. It's been a while since they have been in the country, in our community. I wondered if they were not happier outside."

"They were glad to come home." Fudge looked at Percy and Percy plastered an unconvincing expression of innocence on his face. "Any other family you would like to enquire after?"

Percy opened his mouth ready with a reply but Fudge held up his hand. "Let me ask you a question, Percy. Why do you believe in me?"

"Because of what you stand for, Minister. Your policies and past record show for themselves. As does your conduct during and after the war where you..."

Fudge interrupted Percy mid speech. "Yes, I do believe you wrote that part of my manifesto yourself however I was asking on a more personal level. You could have gone and won with anyone else. You, after all, do know where all the bodies are buried. Or at least, it appears, where all the wizards are hidden."

Percy ignored the comment. "Everyone deserves a second chance Minister."

"But why are you helping me. I'm not responsible for half of the nonsense that's written in the Daily Prophet about me. You stood by the previous Minister during the war why not stand by Kingsley. Why not assist him with the finding of the disappeared. Why stay in the Ministry at all?"

Percy didn't offer a reply. He figured most of the questions had been rhetorical anyway.

"There are search requests and data warrants with my signature on it to get into Mungos or Gringotts that I've never seen before. These people seem awfully happy to be found when it appears they have hidden themselves."

Percy was shocked. "Walls have ears you know."

"Hmm," said Fudge, unconvinced. "I don't suppose the previous Ministers were half as concerned about the wall's ears as they should have been about yours."

Percy was unsure of the complement so refrained from smiling.

Fudge sighed and picked up the envelope stuffed with notes. "Well, how do I look?"

"Like a Minister, Mr Fudge."

"Well time to press the flesh and do a little politicking I suppose. And Percy?"

"Sir?"

"Stop forging my signature."

"Have a good day sir."


	4. Chapter 3

There was no response from inside Percy's flat when Arthur first rang the door bell.

He rang again.

Still no response.

He knocked on the door and tried to remember if there was a special way that muggles let each other know there was someone at the door. Perhaps Percy had installed something that only friends new about.

Arthur waited and then knocked again. He heard a shuffle from behind the door and the rattle of a chain. The door cracked open and six inches of Stan Shunpike appeared in between the door and frame.

"'ello?"

"Oh, hello Stan." Arthur was relieved to see a familiar face. "I'm here to see Percy, can you let me in?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Arthur, his dad. Don't you recognise me? I've travelled on the Knight Bus before." Arthur smiled.

"Lots of people travel on the Knight Bus." Stan squinted at him. "I don't. Not anymore."

"Oh," Arthur dropped his smile. "Well, this was a while ago I suppose."

"What do you want?"

"To see Percy."

"Why would you come here?"

Arthur's heart dropped. Percy had obviously sent Stan to the door to send him away. He was still child enough to throw a tantrum and refuse to speak to him a year after the argument.

"I want to see him. Apologise."

"No, not 'why would you come here', 'why would you come here'. Percy don't live here. Not for ages."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I live here."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Who?"

"PERCY!"

"Oh. " Stan stared at him through the gap in the door. "No."

Arthur stood there in the corridor unsure what to do next. He looked at the bit of paper he'd scribbled Percy's address on.

"No forwarding address I suppose?"

"Well if he'd left a forwarding address I would know where he was, wouldn't I?" Stan rolled his eyes. "Was there anything else?"

"He didn't leave anything?"

"Not even credit in the electric metre."

That did sound like Percy.

"Well, ok. Can you let me know if he comes back?"

"Why would he do that?"

Arthur held his breath and counted to ten and decided Stan wasn't worth it. "Good bye."

Arthur wondered back into the centre of London away from Percy's old flat. Molly wouldn't expect him home for another couple of hours. He scuffed his feet along the uneven pavement. There were two more places he needed to check but Arthur didn't want to find Percy in either one.

His feet eventually stopped outside a chip shop. The smell reminded him of the kitchens of Hogwarts. Arthur didn't have any muggle money or he would have popped into the shop to get some chips and have a look at their fryers. Instead he pretended to walk down the alley next to it and apparted to St Mungos.

He approached the reception desk with some trepidation.

"Hello," he said to the medi-witch at the desk. "I'm looking for a, well, my son."

"Name?" She seemed almost painfully disinterested.

"Percy Weasley."

"Spell it please."

"W-E-A-S-L-E-Y."

She opened a huge registry book and tore out a square tab from one of the final pages. She wrote Percy's name in small cramped style on to the paper with a thick quill and the ink dissolved into the paper turning it red. "No one of that name is currently signed into this hospital."

Arthur was so relieved he didn't care that he still had no idea where Percy was. One more place to check and that would have to be done tomorrow at work. As he had bunked off early he couldn't very well return to the office and do it now.

Arthur didn't mention anything to Molly when he got back to The Burrow. No use worrying her for today. He thought it best to do a bit of investigation on his own first.

The following day Arthur arrived at the office early. He took out his official head of department memo paper in 'urgent' lilac. The urgent memos had once upon a time been red but apparently this was too aggressive. Also any pen left for any amount of time on the third floor started writing with red ink. No one had found out the counter spell and it was much easier to change the colour of the memos.

Arthur found that he didn't want to write anything down. Percy was in politics after all and even an enquiry would be noted filed and brought out at the most inopportune moment.

Arthur crossed his fingers that Percy had not been arrested. And if he had, a trip to Azkaban would not be needed. The Dementors were no longer patrolling the corridors but outside their mist still lingered around the building.

He eventually made it across to the other side of the floor where the law offices were. The waiting room was mostly empty. There was a cross looking witch in the far corner and an extremely worried looking man in a long blue cape closer to the door. Arthur hurried to the reception desk lest he be recognised.

"Arthur!" cried the wizard behind the desk. So much for his plan.

"Hello Alan."

"Don't see you over here much. Most of your collars are fines right? Your daughter's not been taken in for beating someone with her own bat again?" The man was a most awful gossip. Whoever had hired him for this position should be strung up.

"Actually I'm looking for Percy."

"The junior undersecretary himself! " Alan's eyes gleamed like this was the best piece of news he'd heard all year. He leaned forward towards Arthur. "You got a note saying we arrested him for buying prostitutes from Knockturn Alley, snorting unspeakable powders off his mahogany desk or just using the office budget for any other extracurricular activities?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please Alan, can you tell me if he's been detained for any reason."

Alan winked at him. "Very well Arthur, as it's you."

He crossed to the filing cabinets behind him and rummaged in the top drawer for a while.

"Nothing recently. If he'd been brought in today I'd have known about it. Do you need me to send a hit squad after him? What's he done?"

"He's not done anything, Alan." Arthur sighed. "He's just missing, that's all."

"You need me to get out a missing persons form for you? It might take the boys a while to get to it. We're a bit backed up on missing people since the war."

"No, it's ok, Alan," filling out the form would be like admitting defeat. Percy wasn't missing; he just wasn't any where that Arthur had looked yet. Arthur debated whether to tell Alan not to tell anyone that Arthur thought Percy was missing. It would probably make the gossip even more exciting so Arthur, in the end, just left and returned to his own office, out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 4

Percy sat down at his desk and exactly seven am. He opened his file and worked. He sent thirteen memos but did not receive any himself. Which was odd. The minister was not in the office at eight. Neither was he at 9. Which was also odd. Percy did not like it. He worked for a further forty-five minutes before anyone came to disturb him.

That person was his father.

He stood at the door and looked unsure of whether he should knock and give Percy the opportunity to reject him from entry. Percy just looked at him.

Arthur came in and sat down without invitation.

Percy continued to stare. They had not passed a civil word for over a month. His father was not here to see the minister. He would have sent a meeting request, Percy would have answered and been absent from the office when the meeting was due to take place.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked. It became clear that his father was not going to be forthcoming with the reason for his visit.

"It's over."

"What's over?"

"The War."

"Which one?" Percy looked down at his paper work. Wait. "What?"

"At Hogwarts. It's finished, it's finally all over."

The war was over. That was ridiculous. War's didn't just end. Victory involved a concentrated organised effort and nothing like that had been put together. Nothing from the ministry, nothing from the Order of the Phoenix; that left Harry. The Death Eater's hadn't been worn down or captured or surrendered to that boy. That only left the death of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter.

"How did he kill him?"

Arthur seemed a little startled at the conversation jump.

"There was a prophecy."

Oh, right, that. "Well when did this happen? What of the Death Eaters? What of their sympathisers? What measures have been put in place to collect these people?" Percy asked before he realised that his father couldn't answer any of these questions.

"The minister is dead," said his father.

This was his chance. There was a part of him that didn't care that the minster was dead. The man was an idiot. Percy had held suspicions against the man for at least a Death Eater sympathiser but Percy supposed it was too late now.

He stood up and strode into the minister's office. His dad followed him.

"Don't you have anything to say? Your whole family was there last night risking their lives to protect people like you who sit in an office all day."

Percy didn't hear his father, but grabbed hold of a filing cabinet, muttered a quick spell and shook the tower. A fine grey powder ran out the bottom off the drawers.

Arthur grabbed him by the elbow: "Don't you understand, Percy? It's over, you can come home."

"If you think that then you obviously don't know why I left in the first place."

Percy walked out of the Minister's offices and into the main building. Confusion reigned in the ministry. It appeared half the staff hadn't turned up. Obviously some were out celebrating and some hiding their tracks. Those that had turned up were taking part in the same activities. Percy imagined that wasn't the first filling cabinet that would be destroyed. It would be just another statistic in the collateral damage in the offices that day.

By the time Percy had returned to the minister's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken up office and his father was gone.

"Ah Percy, I need to talk to you. I assume you've heard of the events last night. You'll be relieved to hear that none of your family was hurt."

Percy found his voice, "Very relieved, thank you."

"Due to the death of the previous Minister I've been promoted to the position of Acting Minister. I shall be overseeing things in the Ministry until it comes time to hold an election. Now, I've spoken to your father, he is a great man, he has a high opinion of your skills in this office and in light of the change in the Ministry over the coming weeks, I would like to keep you on as a Personal Secretary."

Ah, nepotism, something that could always be relied on in the Ministry. "I would not like you to be denied your own staff -" like Shacklebolt had ever had a secretary in his life "- I request that I be kept on as consultant rather than secretary. I should not like a conflict of interest to happen when I support Minister Fudge in the upcoming election."

"Of course Percy, we must all make our way in the world. But as you have become directed incorrectly by the Ministry in the past, your father was just trying to help."

"Indeed. If you should succeed in the upcoming election and wish to hold interviews for the position, I would be more than happy to apply." Percy tried to smile. "How can I assist you this morning, Minister?"


	6. Chapter 5

Arthur waited until Sunday afternoon when the whole extended family would descend on the Burrow for a Molly's famous roast dinner.

Arthur stood at the sink peeling the potatoes with the latest tool he'd brought home from work. His mind was still stuck on the events of last week; Fudge's questions and Stan's indifference. Arthur still couldn't believe that Percy seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth without anyone noticing.

He had not spoken to family about his worries about Percy but with everyone here it would be a good opportunity to question his children. Percy had hopefully spoken to one of them before pulling his disappearing act. Arthur decided to check with Fred and George first.

"Oh god, he's not coming is he?"

"We're not going to make him welcome if that's what you've come to ask."

Arthur was surprised by the anger with which the twins spoke. "No, no, not that," he stuttered. "I just wondered if you had heard from him recently."

"Why would we have heard from him?"

"We wouldn't have contact him."

"We've got very important work to do."

Arthur knew Percy had never gotten along with the twins. They had each other and didn't need him. If perhaps Percy had stopped trying to control them. Percy had often been on his own when they were all together or holding on to Molly when he was much younger. He had at least grown out of the horrible tendency to just wonder off on his own. At least the twins had wandered off together.

Perhaps Fred and George had not been the best people to ask. He left them to their experiments in their bedroom and looked out the landing window to the garden. Bill and Charlie were outside de-gnoming the garden, Arthur would try them next.

"Heard from Percy? He's not written recently." Charlie shrugged unconcerned.

"Is he still at the Ministry?" asked Bill.

"I'm sure he would have made an announcement if he'd been promoted any higher up," Charlie laughed. "Why do you ask?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer. "No, he's not working there anymore and no one can get a hold of him and I'm worried because I can't remember the last time I spoke a kind word to him," thought Arthur. Perhaps not.

"Perhaps he's moved down to become an Unspeakable," suggested Charlie.

"Way too cool for our Percy," said Bill. "I can ask Fleur if she's heard anything from that way though, she's not really able to talk about her job though."

"Perhaps you could try his old girlfriend from school. What was her name? Penelope, something. Those two were pretty tight."

"That's was about ten years ago," argued Bill.

"Nah, I'm sure he said he was still with her." Charlie said.

"No, he said that they were still talking, he didn't say that they were still together."

"He kept her quiet for a whole year. They could be married with children now."

Bill and Charlie laughed but Arthur couldn't imagine anything worse. The thought of Percy so apart from his family that he couldn't tell them about a long term relationship upset him. He left his sons in the garden and headed back into the house.

With Ron still to arrive with Hermione all that was left in the house was Ginny who had taken his place in the vegetable preparation. He could see her dicing carrots in the kitchen with Molly.

"He's not coming is he?" she spat and Arthur was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"I just wondered if you had spoken to him recently." Arthur looked at his shoes.

When had this happened, this hatred of Percy? When Percy had left the house he had taken it personally. As time had passed he had felt it less keenly and gradually forgiven Percy. How had he missed this feeling towards Percy? When Percy had removed himself from the home he had not noticed any great shift. His children were hardly present under his roof back then; the youngest boarding at Hogwarts, the eldest abroad and Percy and his crazy work schedule had just lifted straight out and no one had noticed.

Molly had noticed though, he saw her stiffen as he questioned Ginny. She was the one that missed Percy the most.

"Can't you speak to him on Monday dear?" Molly asked him, her voice clipped. "Have you had a falling out at work?"

"No. Percy's just taking a break from the Ministry and I wanted to get in contact with him."

"Why?" Ginny genuinely sounded confused.

"Because he is my son and I'm worried about him."

Ginny looked even more perplexed. "He's probably off lecturing someone about broom regulations. I wouldn't worry about it. I don't even think about him any more."

"Why are you worried dear?"

This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid but before he could think of a reason, their conversation was interrupted by three small pops coming from the living room direction.

A voice called out; "Hello there! We're here!"

Ginny dropped the peeler and ran through the kitchen door. There was a thundering from above their heads as the twins trampled down the stair.

Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter had arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry hadn't been seen in months. There were rumours of course. Sightings of the Boy Who Lived, he'd surfaced here and there. It was said that he was searching for something to defeat Lord Voldemort. There were whispers that Professor Dumbledore sent him on a quest. Percy hoped he'd simply fled the country.

The hopes of their entire community rest on the shoulders of one small boy who has not yet finished his schooling. These were just rumours of course; Percy suspected that if the other side had gotten a hold of him there would have been some public announcement.

Within the Ministry it was not much better, not a day went by without some new decree being passed down from the minister office. Pius Thicknesse was desperate to be seen to be doing something and Percy was more than happy to assist the appearance.

First it was question then capture. Then information came down about his friends and contacts. Neighbour hoods were in turn scoured then quarantined. Muggle-borns were questioned then captured then imprisoned. Snatchers were hired for those that ran; they wanted compensation and rewards for the ones they brought in. Somehow they became unionised and when someone suggested they ask for sick pay and annual holidays two weeks were lost to a negotiation and strike talk.

Percy stopped on the fourth floor on his way to his office one morning to collect a set of keys. He hovered by the coffee maker after making himself a drink looking for all the world like he was just waiting for it to cool.

Two women entered the small kitchen.

"River is fired for sure."

"They can't sack her just for this. Everyone knows how hard it is to keep track these days."

"I'm telling you, that's the fourth Muggle-born they've had to let go because of her sloppy work. It's not that hard to get these people imprisoned."

Percy listened as the women waited for the kettle to boil. "It's much harder than it used to be. Up stairs want to know all about their family now. They want to know dates and locations on where they've worked and with whom. Muggle-borns are particularly difficult; half of them have had outside jobs."

"I know what you mean. There are about six forms that I need to fill in before I can get approval for a ransom so that the Snatchers will actually go out and get them. Those each need to be signed and countersigned by four different people. One of whom is Robbie, who left three days ago. Apparently we won't pass anything through our team for another month while we hire his replacement."

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. I'd like to know who approved this system. It's like they don't want us to be able to do our jobs. "

Percy smiled and slipped out the door and back to the stairwell.

Percy returned in time to see Albert Runcorn sweep out of the Ministers office looking smug. Mr. Runcorn often looked smug now a day. Percy opened up the bottom drawer of his desk and unstuck a thick folder from the bottom of the shelf. He smoothed down his robes took a deep breath, stood up and knocked on the Minister's open door.

"Minister, can I speak to you?"

"Certainly Percy." The Minister looked a little distracted and but not nervous so Runcorn obviously was not threatening him. Not directly anyway.

"It's come to my attention that several Muggle-borns have not made it to Azkaban or out of the country. I've checked the records quite thoroughly and there appears to be a large amount of paper work missing."

"Well, certainly, all those forms we have to fill in now not surprising that a few bits of paper are missing."

"There appears to be a pattern and when filing earlier today I found this." Percy flourished a bit of paper with a small red flower on it.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel." The Minister's shoulders dropped. "If only we knew who he was then we could make an example of the mole in this office who wishes to trick us. Try to make me look stupid!"

"I believe I do know who it is Minister; Albert Runcorn."

"Runcorn! Don't be ridiculous. Why would he? He's weaseled out many a Muggle-born in these very offices."

"He has access to all our records though and has been in and out of the Muggle Registration department a lot recently. He was also here last Friday and waited for you will well after seven."

"But still?"

"I'm not saying I started believing it was immediately but there is evidence. I have looked into the missing and irregular details that I came across. I can show you my findings if you want." Percy waved the thick file. "I've taken these notes when going over every case file these past two weeks. Of course this is just the condensed version for ease of reading."

Thicknesse looked at the thick file in Percy's hand. Different coloured post-it notes stuck out and each sheet looked crammed with notes. "Well the past two weeks is a very small sample case."

"You misunderstand, Minister, I've spent the last two weeks going over every case."

"I cannot come out and accuse Mr Runcorn of such a treachery without solid evidence though."

"Certainly not." Percy appeared to think about it. He wasn't a terribly good actor but then again the person he had to fool wasn't terribly clever. "Perhaps it would be best to just ban him from that department in the Ministry. Keep him as a private consultant on a different matter. If he does not need to come in to the Ministry he can hardly spy on what we are doing from the inside."

"Indeed." The Minister's eyes lit up. "Excellent idea, Percy, I can always rely on you. I shall have a private word with him; let him know I know what he's up to. Perhaps a position at Hogwarts would be more suitable."

Percy fixed a smile to his face. "Thank you, Minister."


	8. Chapter 7

It took two weeks for Penelope to reply to Arthur's letter. She was now Penelope Freeman, living in Aberdeen and working as a dental hygienist. She'd retrained out of Hogwarts and had been there for the past five years. Penelope was married to a muggle driving instructor with her first child on the way.

She explained in her letter that while Percy had stayed in touch for a couple of years after Hogwarts they hadn't written recently. He'd helped her register for her course and the references she needed to secure her first mortgage. There had been the war but she was now too far away and too much removed, both physically and mentally from the Wizarding world, that it had not greatly affected her. She had then gone on to meet her husband and Percy had eventually stopped writing.

Penelope pointed him towards an old work colleague of Percy's. She mentioned that Percy had talked about this woman a great deal. The colleague in question had been a previous secretary in the International Magical Cooperation where Percy had worked under Crouch.

Arthur tracked down Demelza in the Ministry's registry. She was now heading up the Human Resources Department of the Ministry. When Arthur arrived at her office he noted with some bitterness that there were three times as many people in this department than there was in his. Over by the wall there was state of the art filling cabinets with the latest administrating magic and each team leader appeared to have a personal secretary. Clearly this department hadn't had their budget cut.

Demelza sat in the office at the end of the room and Arthur felt like he had been sent to see the Head Mistress. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," he heard through the wall.

When Arthur entered the office the first thing he noticed was the wall behind her was full of motivational posters; a poster of a kitten hung to a washing line to his left and told him to 'hang on in there'. Small porcelain figures stood on top of cabinets and on each shelf of the bookcase, the sculptures fluffed their skirts and adjusted their bonnets when he walked in the door.

"Please take a seat Arthur," Demelza said and gestured to a small plastic chair the other side of her desk. "How can I be of service to you?"

Arthur had never met Demelza before. She was a strong looking witch, possibly in her mid-40s Arthur guessed. She had shoulder length black hair and a rather severe fringe. A pair of glasses hung around her neck along with a turquoise necklace that rather clashed with her orange cardigan. She smiled at him and Arthur realised that she probably had no idea why he was here. He had made the appointment through her secretary, the reason he had given was that it related to her work in the International Magical Cooperation department but he had left Percy's name out.

"Percy," he blurted, like he was confessing to something. "I've come to ask about Percy."

"Oh. What have you come to ask?"

"You two worked together a couple of years ago."

"Oh my yes I remember Percy. He was such a sweet young boy." She smiled at her memory. "I don't think he was eating properly back in those days though. So many young men fail at basic nutrition when they first move out from their mother don't you think? Especially without a wife to support them."

Arthur took a notepad out. "You got to know him quite well?"

"Well I was second in command in that department when Percy joined the graduate programme. I must say that the poor boy made quite a few enemies here; especially when the old Crouch stopped showing up to work." She sighed and stirred a cup of tea on her desk; there was a sad look in her eye. "I was out of the office abroad for most of the time. Crouch was gone you see and Percy started getting these memos. He assumed he was in charge as no one else was getting memos. Poor boy started throwing his weight about the office. Six months this went on for. No wonder Fudge promoted him."

"Why did Fudge do that? It was quite a leap from graduate assistant to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"Arthur, the boy practically ran a department for six months on his own with little support from those already there. I'm not surprised he was quite keen to take the promotion to get out of that department."

"You stayed friends though."

"I was called back to the office the following year to take over Crouch's position. I didn't see much of Percy that year when he was working as undersecretary to Minister Fudge."

"What about during the war?"

"When Mr Scrimgeour was in charge." Demelza wrinkled her nose. "I moved to this office in that year. Apparently he pulled something at Christmas, that's when I started seeing him again. He'd come down and see what was going on. I gather there wasn't much taking up his time.

"Then Pius took over when Mr Scrimgeour sadly died. I didn't get the impression that Percy liked him very much. That's when I started seeing him much more often. We had started tracking Muggle-borns and their families. Percy was very interested in the process, streamlining and such. He started coming down here at lunch and reading the reports we were filing.

"He agreed with what was going on?" Arthur couldn't believe it.

"You know I never asked him. He was very good at whatever he did though." She shrugged. "I think he was lonely and just enjoyed the company mostly. And we did process quite a lot of Muggle-borns and their families through this office. We were just following orders."

"Really?"

"Don't you judge any of us, I didn't see you resign in protest." She picked up her glasses and rubbed the lenses between a cloth. "I'm surprised he managed to keep his job though after his fight with Umbridge."

"Fight?" Clearly some office gossip hadn't made it to the second floor.

"Oh my yes," Demelza grinned and leaned forward, Arthur thought that this was obviously a piece of gossip that Demelza enjoyed telling. "There was a huge row, just down the corridor from me. I heard everything.

"As you know Madame Umbridge had been working since she left Hogwarts, nearly twenty years. She was shouting at Percy and the boy just stared her down. Kept his cool, it was amazing. Just gave her this look, which he must have inherited from his mother, and when she had run out of steam looked at his watch and told her she had a budget meeting to attend.

"I didn't see him as often down here after that. I'm not sure what the fall out was but something must have happened upstairs though as there was suddenly a lot more paper work for each case and a lot fewer Muggle-borns coming through.

"We doubled our staff but still there was more and more information to gather. Many people just disappeared rather than be taken in by us. It was a terrible time. End of the war the entire effort was scrapped and much of the information collected was destroyed."

"You don't happen to know where Percy is now? I just want to get in touch with him and know that he's ok."

"I don't know where he is at the moment. Don't you worry; I've never met any one more capable of looking after himself than Percy. He's probably got himself reassigned. I'd check with them first."

Arthur hadn't thought of that. If Percy had been officially disappeared Arthur would never manage to find him.

"He did leave a few things in his locker I believe. I've got a copy of the key. Would like me to sign them out and send them along to you?"

"Yes, thank you."

It wasn't a dead end like his other enquires but it didn't feel like it lead anywhere useful. Arthur had found out that Percy came down to this office and one day he had had a fight with Umbridge. Arthur could hardly question the woman about it now and of the three Ministers who Percy had served under two were dead and the third had sent him on this chase in the first place.

Arthur could only hope that what Percy had left in the office held some clue to where he was now but it was hard to hope. He left the offices feeling tremendously sad that the one person, he had spoken to so far, who had known the most about his son was a colleague that Percy had met each lunch over three years ago.


	9. Chapter 8

Percy opened the door to the Muggle Maintenance department and inhaled the thick smell of fear from the Muggle-borns there to be processed. The rows of desks, each with waist high barriers turning each into its own office, stretched down the office space and into the room beyond. Each space was filled with Muggle-borns, half-bloods and their families. Those that had not managed to escape the reach of the ministry or were there "co-operating with the information gathering.

The conversations buzzed around him and he took a moment to focus in on the small cub hole at the back. He could see the four heads of the family being dealt with and a witch so small only the top of her head could be seen over the dividers.

Percy strode between the other desks straight through the noise. He did not look up from his clipboard until he arrived at his destination. He looked at the family in the box with exaggerated disinterest.

They looked up with hate and suspicion.

"Family unit Pond?" he asked in a bland monotone. When they failed to respond he simply continued. "This way please."

Percy turned and waited for them to follow when he heard the smallest, "hem hem" from the witch behind his back.

Percy turned and looked down his nose at the witch. "Madam Umbridge, this family unit is no longer your concern."

He looked at his clipboard and made a mark. He ignored her second "hem, hem" choosing instead to look down the office and then back at the family. She moved into his eyeline and Percy gave the impression of surprise that she was still there.

"Now Percy, dear, just where do you think you are taking them? It is my responsibility to properly deal with these..." Umbrigdge crinkled her nose. "People. How can I properly assess their situation if you pull them away from me?"

"Madam Umbridge, I've been sent here by the Minister himself who wants to know why you are spending time dealing with these cases individually."

"I am performing in my role as head of this department in order to remove the undesirables from the general population. I'm sure you understand; I know the Minister does."

"The Minister understands. He is however concerned about the corner cutting that is happening in this department."

"I assured the Minister only last week that we are doing our very best job to get everyone rounded up and separated out."

"Yes, Madam Umbridge but due to the number of Muggle-borns you are sending to Azkaban for thieving magic within the day of apprehending them rather appears that you are not doing any work to assess how they came by these magical powers." Percy took a step towards her. "After all how would this department continue if it were to suffer a scandal of wrongfully imprisoning a descendant of Merlin?"

Umbridge pursed her lips. Percy of course couldn't possibly know what he knew about what had happened last Thursday. He tried not to smile as the woman had to resist saying anything that would confirm any sort of suspicions.

"Furthermore," Percy continued, "the Minister wants to know why the head of the department is performing the same role and the junior interns from Hogwarts? He also requested that I should I discover she is working in this capacity he shall speak to our pay roll department to ensure that her wages are adjusted accordingly."

"And tell me, Percy, what does the Minister think of his Junior Undersecretary taking over the position?"

"He told me to relieve you of your current responsibility so that you could attend a meeting with him." Percy leaned down from his great height over her. "Immediately."

This of course was the original message he had "interpreted" from the minister in order to get him sent down to the office. There was no need to haul the family out from under her. There was no need to have this conversation in the open office. There was no need to stare at her like she was of no more importance than those interns he had mentioned.

Then again, there was every need.

"This is insubordination."

It was but Percy had heard the tale of what had happened to his baby sister two years ago because of this woman.

Umbridge's smile tightened. She wanted to go suck up to the Minister but she didn't want to leave Percy alone with the family, didn't want to look like she was backing down. "I'm only doing my duty to the Ministry and to Wizarding society."

"And you are preventing me from doing mine." Percy took out his pocket watch and examined it like he didn't know exactly what time it was. "You have just enough time to speak to the Minister before your budget meeting."

Umbridge went purple in the face.

"You must return these Muggle-born thieves into my custody and I have them sent to Azkaban for their theft."

Hateful, hateful woman. Percy was glad she was not popular or funny or clever or well liked. The staff did not look up to her, that much was clear. They might have looked down on him but they clearly had some respect for his position within the Ministry. He could fight this; fight her, in a way that he could never fight Fred and George. And that thought made him smile.

"I must do nothing of the sort. The minister has asked me to perform a task and here I am to the best of my ability performing it while you seem content to make an example of every nobody that comes into your pathetic little office. Do you really think that what you would be doing would have gone unnoticed? The minister needs to discuss your responsibilities within this department. After your, ehem, adventure at Hogwarts where you were absent from the office for a whole year you managed to waste hundreds of man hours with your so called 'Ministry Decrees'. There is a war happening Madam Umbridge, did you really think it required your time and attention that the Ravenclaw Quidditch team be disbanded?"

Of course Umbridge had been at Hogwarts before the official war had started but his point remained a salient one. And the effect was to needle Umbridge.

"Do not cross me little boy," she whispered. "A tiny word from me in the Minister's ear and you shall be out on yours. I've been working here longer than you."

Percy leaned forward and whispered too. "I'm better than you at this Madam Umbridge. I will tie you up in so much red tape you will not be able move."

"I dealt with your siblings at Hogwarts. I know how to deal with Weasley trouble makers."

"But you've never had to deal with me."


	10. Chapter 9

The Reassignment Department were absolutely no bloody help at all.

Set up after the war from the Muggle Born Registration Commission to first assist in the reintroduction of Muggleborns and their parents of half-bloods back into wizarding society. They also assisted in the discovery of the "disappeared", where individual wizards or whole families of wizards had disappeared.

Its main function now was to aid in the reintroduction of wizards into modern Muggle world. Need a national insurance number to work over the summer? Taking a test for a driving license? Require a birth certificates if you were born in a wizarding village or at St Mungos? Any of the official documentation required if you are marrying a Muggle? This was the department that sorted all that. Hardly anything was actually forged but getting it took time, dedication and a devotion to paper work. Arthur was not surprised that Percy had organised this administrative nightmare.

Fudge had worked there as the head of department before re-election. The ex-minister could not have hoped for better situation to rehabilitate his image. Fudge, after all, was a well known face and once his picture appeared in the Daily Prophet in association with the department people started writing in to be "discovered". Once any wizards had been discovered they were compensated for their treatment during the war.

The department looked rather like a picture of an airport lounge he had once seen in magazine. The number of the next in line appeared on a little screen above the desks – a Muggle invention apparently. When Arthur had arrived he had picked up his number and a pamphlet on how to the department worked. Each request required a form to be filled in. Over two dozen pastel coloured forms hung around the walls. Arthur selected the three he needed and began to fill them out as he waited on the plastic chairs.

Once his number was called he was immediately sent back to fill out form 'AB' rather than 'Ab' for identification. He had also apparently picked up the wrong request for information form; he needed the pale green rather than the blue as he was requesting information on an employee of the ministry rather than a member of the public that he was looking for.

Arthur took a second ticket and waited. The teller tried to turn him away a second time after finding out it was one of the Minster's staff rather than regular employee but Arthur put his foot down.

"I can't get you that sort of information now without a signature from either Percy Weasley himself or the wizard in this department who sealed it. "

"Do you know who sealed it?"

"Let me have a look here." She flipped open a stuffed notepad. "The name I've got here is one 'Percy Weasley'"

"So unless Percy is here I can't see the information you have on him. Can you at least tell me if you disappeared him into the Muggle world? You have to tell me. I'm his father!"

"That doesn't make any difference. Unless of course you go down to the Law court and file a missing persons report."

"Great, I'll do that."

The administrator had not finished though. "Once that has been authenticated bring it back up here and give it to June. She'll take it to the Information Department. Once it's been filed there if the officer dealing with your missing person report deems it necessary for us to open the file they'll request a special over ride of the structure. That is provided that the family member requesting this information has filled in the rose coloured form 'DU' and had it counter signed by the investigating officer. The case will be presented to the Committee of the Disappeared and if there has been no special instructions attached to the file when it was sealed we will let the investigating officer see the file."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"The file will not be removed from this office. Should the Investigating Officer wish to make a copy or to include you in any information that has been attained through this means he will need to make his case to the Minister for the Disappereard. That's Derek over there." She pointed to a fat, bored looking middle aged man with a large moustache at the end of the row of desks. "After that..."

Arthur had heard enough though and slammed his fist against the desk. None of the staff even looked up, they must get this reaction a lot thought Arthur.

The teller did not look amused though. "Mr Weasley, you have to understand, we did collect a lot of information during the war by illegal means. We're just trying to protect the identity of the ordinary wizard on the street."

"Percy's not ordinary."

"Oh, all fathers say that of their sons in the ministry." She sighed, "You know it's a shame Percy's not with you. He'd probably be able to cut through all of this in about five minutes with a single signature on a single form regardless of who you wanted to look for." The woman dropped the record book back into her desk drawer and smiled, wide and fake. "Is there anything else I can help you with today sir?"

There wasn't a single thing that this woman had helped him with. Arthur looked straight at her. "No."

When Arthur got back to his office it was late afternoon and there was a cardboard box waiting for him wrapped in an orange ribbon. Arthur checked the label – "Arthur, here are Percy's things, please return them when you are done, Dx". Arthur hoped that as Percy had left property here he meant to return.

Arthur opened the box. Inside was a framed picture of the family in Egypt from the Daily Prophet. There were no more pictures of the family. Arthur wondered how many pictures of the whole family Percy had kept. There was Percy's Prefect and Head Boy badge. That was it for personal effects. The rest looked like stationary; pens, post-its and empty envelopes.

At the bottom of the box there was an envelope that was not empty though. The letter it contained looked old and worn, the creases felt soft and fragile, like it had been taken out and read many times.

It was from Colin Creevy. It thanked Percy for helping him pass his O.W.L.s.

That name rang a bell. Oh yes, Colin had been in Ginny's year at Hogwarts. He had been frozen for most of his first year. Arthur seemed to remember Ginny telling him the boy took a lot of pictures. Percy had left Hogwarts before Ginny had even started to study for her OWL's though.

Arthur slipped the letter into his breast pockets, sealed up the rest of the box and sent it back to Demelza.


	11. Chatper 10

He sat on the park bench and waited. He'd brought bread to feed the ducks but there didn't seem to be many about at the moment. His leg twitched as he waited and he felt stupid for not bringing along a book. He felt stupid for getting to the park so early in the first place. The message had been cryptic but he hoped he had interpreted it correctly. He hoped he was not missed from where he should be and hoped he could get back in time. For too many people it was already too late.

Percy saw the man on the bench at six thirty on his way to work. The morning shadows spread out behind him as the sun rose between the spires of London. He saw the packet of bread sitting next to him on the bench. Percy gripped his wand and muttered something to himself.

It was seven pm before Percy made his way back home through the park. The shadows weren't quite as long as in the morning but long enough to hide a second man behind the tree before him.

"He's been here all day you know, must be something important. Looks legit. Go do your thing, Pimpernel."

"Honest men don't use the word legit."

"They also don't have code names or signs."

Percy looked over to where the second man was standing but he had already gone.

The man on the bench looked more like a kid in this light. Percy walked over to the boy, placed his hand on his shoulder and Apparated them both out of the city.

Percy felt the other beside him during the trip. He was more ready for the landing though as his feet landed and the boy fell over on to the suspect carpet of a cheap hotel.

"This is room number thirteen of the Hilton at Heathrow. My associate has been watching you sit all day in the park trying to feed ducks that weren't there. As a wizard, and underage at that, this is highly suspicious behaviour and as a result you could be arrested. Unless of course you have a good reason for being there."

"I was waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me? If you wish to see me I suggest you make an appointment next time. And make sure it is not during school hours either."

"I need to get my parents out of the country. I need your help. I don't know if you remember me from school but my name is…"

"I know who you are, Colin. I work for the Ministry. Why would I help you? You should report them to the ministry then suitable arrangements can be made to remove them from society."

"Please Percy, you have to help me. You helped me in first year, then in second year when I had to catch up with everyone. I have relatives in Iceland; I just need to get them out there. I'll be safe in Hogwarts."

"Safe?"

"It's Neville sir, he's..."

Percy held up a hand. "Yes I'm aware of what certain Gryffindors are up to. Tell me Colin, is my sister safe?"

"Yes."

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "So what can I do to help?"

"They don't need new identities, there's a bunch of Creevys out there. I just need to get them out. They are staying with relatives at this moment in..."

But Percy stopped him. "Even hotels can hear you these days. Loose lips sink ships and all that."

"Can you help?"

"I'll look into it."

Colin didn't push. "Thank you."

And Percy did look into it. There was a surprising amount of paper work and identification you needed as a Muggle; passports, driving licenses, bank statements, utility bills, library cards, pass keys, certificates of employment and marriage licenses. The Creevys were Muggles and so were set up with most of these already. Colin had a birth certificate from a muggle institution should he need it later on in life. Percy wasn't sure he'd be able to apply for anything that needed one of those. Perhaps St Mungos's had something like that but not on this scale.

Since he had started with this little project Percy had started viewing the muggle world quite differently. He had always assumed that it would be easy to hide there but he'd started noticing these CCTV cameras everywhere.

It was Penny who had introduced him to television properly. He'd never liked it. And wasn't a bit curious about how it worked. But the fact that someone somewhere could look at a screen and find you. And see you. They didn't need a find or reveal spell, just the patience to wait until you appeared. Apparently people were caught on these cameras all the time committing all sorts of crime. Perhaps that's what they needed in Diagon Alley. Though as he was in the business of disappearing people, perhaps not.

Now for travel to Iceland. Well, they already had family out there who would look after them. They were EU citizens so they could work over there without too much trouble. Flight tickets were something that a credit card could work with. Another thing Penny had taught him about. Percy was glad he had taken notes.

It was three week before he contacted Colin. Percy had vanished the Creevy's senior to Iceland. Better for them to go before Colin knew, he would only have wanted to say goodbye and he had already missed one day of Hogwarts. Letters were being sent to all Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts. A slightly differently worded letter got sent to Colin.

Disappearing a family, of Muggles no less had been a much bigger challenge for Percy than he had thought. It had involved some thorough investigation. The Muggle Containment committee certainly did not do this type of research. They had neither the time nor the staff and were beginning to farm a lot of the work out to snatchers.

Percy filed his new knowledge away. It might be handy in the future should he ever need to do anything like this again. Or for after the war if he needed to drive.

Or get married. That'd be nice.


	12. Chapter 11

Arthur didn't want to waste another day if this was some wild goose chase. He looked up Colin's address in floo-network pages in the atrium and Apparated straight to his house.

He knocked on the door and waited trying to think of what to say. He had never even met Colin before. Suddenly he was a lot less sure about the reason for his visit. How would he explain himself? I found a letter you wrote to my son five years ago that I couldn't explain and wanted to know if you had heard from him recently.

A young man opened the door and said, "You're here about Percy aren't you?"

Arthur was so surprised that he could only nod.

Colin opened the door fully and invited Arthur in.

They entered straight into the living room of the flat. "Please take a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

Arthur nodded and made his way to the couch and Colin disappeared through the door at the other side of the room. It was as if this was an appointment that Arthur had made a long time ago. He sat on the couch and looked around the room. The walls were magnolia and the couch was crème and the carpet was grey. There were no picture on the wall, there was no books on the shelf, there wasn't even any curtains hung in the windows. There was no personality, it was like a hotel and Arthur felt out of place.

Colin re-entered the room and handed Arthur a rather antique looking china cup and saucer. It seemed so out of place. The tea contained also tasted wrong. A tea flavoured drink rather than tea itself.

Colin sat next to him on the couch. "Now before you ask me anything I'd like to apologise about the tea." Colin took the cup from his hands. "It's a little something that was developed during the war. It counteracts the effect of the Polyjuice potion. I need to make sure you are who you say you are. It also contains a mild paralytic. You'll stiffen up for a little while, I'll just check you I.D. You comfortable enough?"

"Mmm-Hmm?" hummed Arthur through his locked jaw. He was seriously worried about what he had gotten himself into now. Arthur couldn't help but think that this was perhaps how Percy had disappeared.

Colin reached into his pocket and pulled out Arthur's wallet. He also found the letter that Arthur had taken from Percy's box.

"Oh dear," muttered Colin unfolding the letter, "he was usually so good and not keeping anything. I assume that this is why you are here?"

"Mmmm," replied Arthur.

Suddenly Colin jabbed a needle into his arm.

"MMMM!"

"Ok, so not under influence of imperious either then. They are rather less susceptible to pain than the rest of us." Colin sat back on the couch. "Now Mr Weasley, the paralytic should be wearing off pretty soon. It's only brewed to last a short while; after all it doesn't take that long to Appartate. Then again, if a hit wizard is stupid enough to drink something without checking to see if it has poison first then he'd hardly be competent to track you like that would he?"

Arthur loosened his jaw and found his voice. "Has Percy been kidnapped?"

"No." Colin answered immediately, and then thought about it. "Well, not unless it happened early this week. I saw him on Sunday."

"Where is he?" Arthur tried to stand on wobbly legs, he wanted to leave immediately. Colin helped him back on to the couch.

"Sit down. I can't tell you because I don't know. I saw him in the park not far from here last weekend. He was feeding the birds in the pond. I doubt he'd be there now, he usually waits about in the morning though. That's the best time to catch him."

Arthur fell back to the couch. "I'll go tomorrow."

"What else would you like to know?"

"Why did you do all that to me if I'm just asking about Percy?"

Colin pursed his lips and leaned forward. "Because of what he did during the war."

"That was five years ago. He worked for the minister sure but surely no one would come after him for that. There were much more important people who put away Death Eaters back then." Arthur was flummoxed. "He was an administrator. In fact, he still works at the ministry. Is this because of the people that he found?"

"No." Colin shuffled in his chair. "Because of the people he helped disappeared."

"But he assisted in the set up of the department of the Muggle born Registration Committee. He implemented many of their decrees."

"Yes he did. But the ministry wasn't the enemy. It just needed to be pointed in the right direction. The way I hear it Percy was running most of the operations. The more fanatical that Umbridge got the more decrees he passed down with the minister's signature on them; each of these made their job harder and harder. The whole department had to double in size to process it all. It drained resource from other points of the ministry and turned into this administration monster.

"Percy explained it to me once but I can't remember how it went. It was impressively complex though. He also helped in rather more delicate matters."

Arthur remembered Colin was muggle born. "He helped you escape. I thought you were in the final battle though."

"Yeah, I was there. Percy didn't even know it was going down that night though. No one did. Potter just showed up out of nowhere. It's probably for the best that he wasn't though. No need to break cover if you don't need to."

Arthurs' head spun, Percy was under cover.

"So how did he help you? Something tells me that letter isn't about the O.W.L.'s."

"He got my family out of the country." Colin smiled to himself. "And then some," he said, under his breath. Arthur couldn't take it.

"I need to speak to him Colin." Arthur implored. "I just need to know that he's ok."

Colin sighed. "You'll need to speak to Stan Shunpike."

"What?"


	13. Chapter 12

Percy couldn't sleep.

That had been far too easy. A forged signature to get the necessary paperwork, a check that was never completed. Minister Scrimgeour hadn't even looked at the papers that had crossed his desk; just signed them before going to lunch with the Daily Prophet.

All that guilt and his sofa was too small.

Stan shoved his head around the door. "I can hear you thinking through the wall you know."

Percy sat up on his elbows. "I feel guilty."

"Pssht, you did the right thing. I've never felt so awful in my entire life. Then getting out of there, out of there to here." Stan waved his arms. "Here and to bed was just so amazing."

"I abused my position. I should be fired. I can't just free people from Azkaban because I know they are innocent." Percy shrugged apologetically at Stan. "Look, I know you and I broke you out because I know you. And that report about you talking to the bar maid; it's just..."

"It'll get easier." Stan sat down and lifted Percy's legs so they could lie on Stan's lap.

"Yeah, I suppose once you leave and it all goes back to normal. There wasn't even any fuss at the office today. People just assumed you'd been set free because, like me, they assumed that you were innocent. No one even questioned it or looked at the paperwork. If they had then..."

"You won't make that mistake again though."

"No I... Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Who are you going to get out next?"

"No one!" Percy was aghast. "Listen, this was a one time only thing. I didn't even bust you out, some paperwork went missing and they couldn't transfer you and then the minister signed a form and I signed another and then that was it."

Stan looked shocked. "That was all it took to free me."

Percy shrugged. "All it took for you to be arrested was you talking to someone about what you had heard from someone else about what they had heard. Listen I'm going to go into work and sort a few things out. There's £100 in the biscuit tin over there. Get out of London, lie low in the country somewhere. Stop calling yourself Stan and you can start again."

Stan shuffled back toward the bedroom and Percy went back to sleep.

The following day Percy left for work at 5.30 am.

When Percy came home that evening, at seven, he was surprised to find Stan still there. Not only still there but dinner was cooked, the table was set and a pair of candle had even been lit.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"I did tell you to leave last night." Percy looked at him. "You need to get out of the city. I can't keep being reminded of what I've done."

"But you can't stop Percy. You just can't. With everything that is going on. I mean you can't stop Voldemort, only Harry can do that. But you can stop what's happenin' at the ministry."

Percy had tried to think about anything else all day.

Stan continued. "Look I figured all you need is a secret identity." He threw a comic over to him. "It's about this Muggle see, with magical powers but he's got a regular job in a newspaper. He collects information through his day job at the paper and then dresses up in this costume and fights crime at night with his magic powers. That's you."

"Everyone I know has magical powers Stan."

"But you are like the opposite; you've got Muggle powers. You know how to get things done in the ministry. You know how to write it up like nothing is happening. No one will suspect you because, well, why would they?"

"I'll think about it."

Percy did think about it later that night and he found he had already decided. He was no good in public but perhaps he could pretend to be this caped crime fighter. Magic to work during the day and cover his tracks then at night he'd write and sign and file and everything else. No one would know of course, apart from Stan, but if anyone did find out Percy supposed he'd get fired so it would be incentive not to be obvious.

Besides, thought Percy, I've already got the glasses.

The following day at work Percy began to look through the case files. The Muggle Maintenance committee was first on his list. He became more and more upset the more he read. There were decrees being passed down without any input from the minister or anyone else on his staff. That was easy enough to fix. He began to read the reports that were filed on each case that was being referred to the office.

What he needed was a scapegoat first though, get them chasing a ghost through the corridors.

Percy picked out some of the most ludicrous and tenuous cases out of the pile ready for transfer to Azkaban. After some careful reading and rearranging he filled back into the drawers. He just had to wait till the Minster came back and announce that these files sounded ridiculous and get them all revoked. Or at least held back until more information was gathered.

That's where his careful editing of date and times came in. And perhaps he should bring in some more checks. Percy wondered who was head of the HR department now.

Percy then took a blank folder and the filling of the folders with red confetti. He hadn't removed any of the files but Percy would be willing to bet no one would realise. It was Stan that had convinced him. It was in reference to another silly muggle super hero. If he was going to have them chase a criminal he should leave a calling card. It was ridiculous, like the twins insisting there was nothing up their sleeves to all that could here but what would he keep up their?

It was all so absurdly easy for him at the moment. Of course it would get tougher the more rules that were brought in. Provided it was he who was bringing in these rules though he was sure he'd be able to engineer some loop holes for himself.

Percy plotted.


	14. Chapter 13

Arthur Apparated straight from Colin's flat to Stan's door. Molly would be mad for him missing dinner but he couldn't wait. Better to come home with late than angry.

He banged loudly against the door. "Stan."

The door opened a crack again and the same six inches of Stan Shunpike appeared. Arthur jammed his foot in the door.

"You again?"

"Open up Stan! I want to speak to Percy."

"I told you before, he ain't here."

"I've spoken to Colin." Arthur glowered. "Now let me in."

Stan waved his hand, the chain disappeared and Arthur fell into the flat. Stan had taken a step back.

"Let me get you some tea."

"I'm not drinking any of that tea again. You either believe who I am or you don't."

"Then I don't."

Arthur rushed past Stan, knocking him over. He opened the first door, it was the bathroom. The second was a bedroom; Percy's bedroom. It was military neat, the bed was turned down the sheets tucked in, there was a cup of coffee next to the bed on top of today's newspaper. Percy was here. He'd been here the whole time. How could Stan have kept this information from him?

"Stan!" he yelled.

Stan shot him in the back with Petrificus Totalus and Arthur fell against the floor.

"I ain't unfreezin' you till you've calmed down alright?" Stan said. He rolled Arthur on to his back. "I just need to make sure you are who you say you are. I'll tell you where Percy is and you can go speak to him. Now, you promise not to yell at me?"

"Mmm-hmm," mumbled Arthur.

Stan waved his hand over Arthur's face. Arthur felt his jaw loosen. He opened his mouth to ask a question but yelled out when Stan jabbed his arm.

"Sorry."

"I'm getting used to it." The needle seemed to have punctured Arthur's anger and he just felt frustrated and like a fool. "Please Stan. I just want to know that he's ok. I found out that he was gone before I even knew that he was missing. I need to speak to him."

"Well he won't come back here. Not tonight. He'll have got a warning that we got a guest the minute you walked in the door and he usually stays away if that's the case." Stan held up his hands. "I don't know where he goes so don't bother asking."

Arthur looked sceptical.

Stan sat on the floor next to him. "Promise. Look you won't see him round here so there's no use sticking around. You can find him at the park three blocks down the road from here tomorrow. He'll be on the bench feeding the ducks. He usually gets there around dawn."

Stan waved his wand and Arthur felt his body sucked out of the bedroom and re-materialise. He was outside Stan's flat next to the bins. He looked up to the window of Percy's room. The curtains were drawn. Arthur Appartated back to the Burrow and so help Stan if he had sent him on another wild goose chase.

/

Arthur was up early the following day. It was still dark when he left the burrow and barely light in the London park. He sat on the cold metal bench and waited. The park was quite small and Arthur could see all round the pond from this vantage point.

The sun rose behind him. The park was slowly filled by office muggles filing though the diagonal paths to the office blocks he could see at the far side of the park. He'd brought bread in a sandwich bag. There didn't appear to be any ducks about at the moment. Or any sign that there were any in the park. There wasn't a warning notice that muggles love so much saying "don't feed the birds".

"That's because there are no ducks in this pond."

Arthur almost fell off the bench. It was Percy, sat next to him for all the world like he'd always been there. He didn't look any different to when Arthur had last seen in him. Arthur thought he'd be older, look stressed, harassed. He was lost for speech at the first moment.

Percy turned to look at him. "I have been out of work for the past six months you know. I think that would relax anyone."

"Percy!" Arthur found his voice. He reached out and hugged his son. It was awkward side hug that Percy didn't seem to respond to. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was enjoying my time away from the office. I believe that my six month sabbatical is over though. Did Minister Fudge ask you where I was?"

It was hardly a month but it seemed so very long ago now. "Yes. I didn't even know you were gone. I spoke to Stan, twice. He wasn't very forth coming the first time."

Percy smiled. "Yes, he mentioned."

"You knew I was looking for you?"

"I followed you as you followed me." Percy looked at his lap. "What did you think?"

"I'm glad to see you." Arthur was a little confused. "What did I think of what?"

A look of pain passed over Percy's face.

"Percy, are you ok?"

"No. Yes. It's just that when you are performing Legimency it's so much easier when the person you are questioning knows very clearly what the answer is. Confusion generally gives the performer a migraine, if only for a moment."

"You're a Legimens?"

"I've been practicing with my time off. People on their way to work first thing have generally only one thing going through their minds so that's why I come here. I'm quite good at Occlemency but this is a rather different skill."

Arthur just looked at his skill.

"To answer your question I also learned cricket during my time off. It's really quite an interesting sport. But back to my original question – what did you think of what I did during the war?"

And suddenly Percy looked much younger. Nervous, like the time he had broken Molly's mother's vase and was working his way up to a confession.

"You can't tell?"

"It's a bit of a mess of emotions. I'm not in there anymore."

"You're talking about the way you hid people during the war."

Percy looked away and across the pond. "I was working for the ministry. At the top of the tree. I could have stopped so much. I look back and I could have got people thrown out. I should have resigned in protest or something. I don't think anyone would have noticed."

"People would have seen."

"You didn't notice I had gone during peace. Who would have seen during war with so many staff changes up in the offices anyway?"

"You made a difference Percy. You really did. Those families are safe. Those people you helped Fudge find."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Percy."

"Do you want to come home?"

"No but I would like to have breakfast with you though."

"That would be nice."


	15. Epilogue

The warrant for the arrest of Stan Shunpike lay on Percy's desk. It lay there accusing Percy for his silence.

The Minister wished to make an example, show his people that he was a man of action and that their actions had consequences. Percy, who had been bullied by his brothers, his school friends, and ignored by his father, had always thought that that was the correct path but here was the example. The Mister wanted to make an example of Stan.

Percy wouldn't believe it. He had been deceived before but he remembered Stan from school. Held back a year Stan had to sit his OWLs with Percy. Then he had left to go work on the Knight Bus with his father. Stan talked a lot. Poked his nose in and gave comment where it wasn't his place or before he had fully grasped the situation. This was the reason he was due for arrest, he had been over heard in a pub discussing something he had no business knowing.

This was no way to continue. No way to catch Lord Voldemort. Turning everyone against each other only encouraged the secrets and lies. If people did not feel safe with their friends, at their work, in their homes then Lord Voldemort had won. And everyone was a criminal.

As Percy looked up and over the Muggle Containment Committee, he supposed that most of the population were considered criminals now. He'd never thought about it before. He wondered if anyone else saw. He'd never seen because he'd honestly never cared before. He'd never had anything to hide, and no reason to hide anything. Everyone knew his father, who was so free and easily made friends, so everyone had known Percy.

Percy used to care about this job. About the people he worked for. He just turned up to the office now and did what was asked. And now he was being asked to sign the warrant to have Stan Shunpike taken from the holding cells downstairs to Azkaban. Not for the first time Percy missed Minister Fudge.

He had always known where he stood with Minister Fudge. Also them man would never have pulled last Christmas's stunt and drag him back to his family home in order to speak to Harry Potter.

Percy should have said something but what was the use. He couldn't help anyone if he was fired. Stan could only be release by a form signed by the minister himself.

Percy had the power of signature for the minister but he didn't want to show his hand. He had to initial every bit of paper that he signed for the minister in case of scandal. What if he didn't, just this once?

The prisoner release form lay on his desk and Percy looked at it like he had not been the one who put it on his desk. He thought back to when Umbridge rang about his brothers. The swamp in the corridor that no one would admit to but who everyone knew who was responsible, the teachers were even impressed. The lesson learned was to not be subtle. You had to be outrageous to get away with things. Something so over the top that no one would stop you because it was so unbelievable it had to be true. If people did stop you and you weren't in it completely you trip you up.

People knew what Percy had sacrificed working with the Ministry and not siding with his family. He'd never stick his neck out.

Percy picked up his pen and signed.


End file.
